Miss Missing You
by IcyandMidnight
Summary: Based on Fall Out Boy's song. Something went wrong with Riku and is now chasing after Sora. Rated M because of gore and death. Meant to be Soriku so yes, it'll hurt.


**_Um... this is gonna be rated M cuz of gore..._**

 ** _Ok, so here's another song fic based on Miss Missing You from Fall Out Boy (yay). Um this is Soriku btw and it is also gonna be a sad one. My best friend told me that angst was my type of genre so I'll be exploring into it a lot more now. Expect a lot of angst from me. This will be an AU taking place in modern times so phones and electronics of sorts exist.  
_**

 ** _So, here goes my oneshot~_**

 _ **WARNING: CONTAINS MAJOR CHARACTER DEATH(S). PROCEED WITH CAUTION.**_

 _ **DISCLAIMER: I DO NO OWN KH OR THE SONG USED HERE. THIS IS MY STORY THOUGH.**_

* * *

 _"We'll be together forever, right Riku?"_

 _"Yeah, nothing will ever separate us, even when it seems like we are."_

 _"Promise?"_

 _"I promise."_

~.~

 _Sora_

"Riku!" I stood still, trying to make sense of everything that was happening in front of me. In fact, I couldn't believe someone so close to me would do such a thing. Everything looked okay, Riku had managed to control his darkest urges, or that's what he said every time. But now, he stood there, covered in blood and eyes blinded of rage. "Riku! What did you do?!" The crowd was beginning to panic which was not a good sign. Riku stood silent until he started to mumble a few words and every speaker in the city had turned on to the same song at that moment. Riku looked up, his eyes now containing a crazed look as he began to scream along to the song now playing.

 _Don't panic  
No not yet  
I know I'm the one you want to forget_

That's when the bloodshed began. The people around him were the first to go. I saw Riku's face as all this happened. Not a hint of remorse or disgust, nothing. He showed no emotion and that scared me more. He was gone. The Riku I knew was now gone.

 _Cue all the love to leave my heart! It's time for me to fall apart  
Now you're gone  
_ _But I'll be ok_

When he killed more people, he began to grin maniacally. I started to "run" away, which really just consisted of me walking fast and looking back to see that he was after me. He killed anyone in front of him, whether it be a child or a prostitute. No one was safe from this. "Riku, please stop!" Nothing. _Damn it!_ I was horrified and the fact that he actually licked the blood off the knife made me want to throw up.

 _You're hot whiskey eyes_  
 _Have fanned the flames  
Maybe I'll burn a little brighter tonight_  
 _Let the fire breathe me back to life!_

I tried calling Kairi, Roxas, anyone to see if they could come help me or something. No one answered. I ended up throwing my phone on the floor and sprinting out of there. "Sora!" I stopped and looked around to see Roxas standing across the street. "Sora, run over here!" I was about to do just that but then I saw a blur and in an instant, Riku had grabbed Roxas, lifted him and slit his throat. My own brother was just killed in front of me by my best friend and he looked at me as he let Roxas' body fall and began to walk towards me again. I wasn't scared anymore. I was mortified. I felt my eyes beginning to sting from tears I wanted to hold back. I kept thinking how if I didn't move soon, I would next and by some miracle, I was actually able to move my body and keep trying to run to safety. I avoided going inside any buildings because I knew that would just trap me inside and it was a risk I did not want to take.

More and more deaths were happening behind me. I wanted to keep running. I realized the song that begun to play earlier on kept playing and it was throughout the city. My thoughts distracted me and I tripped, falling face first. When I sat up, I looked behind me. Riku was now standing in the middle of a puddle of blood, people murdered around him. He proceeded to carve an 'X' near his heart and that's when my tears began to fall.

 _MAKING EYES AT THIS HUSK AROUND MY HEART  
I SEE THROUGH YOU WHEN WE'RE SITTING IN THE DARK  
_

I felt myself get pulled away and I didn't bother checking who it was. "Snap out of it Sora!" _Axel..._

"A-Axel...? What are you doing here?"

"Kairi called me after seeing what was happening on the TV." He allowed me to compose myself for a bit before pulling me away from the turmoil Riku was causing. I looked back, like I've been doing since it all started, to see if Riku was still there.

"Axel, wait!" He kept running. "I said wait!" I yanked my arm from his grip _That's gonna bruise..._ "Riku's gone." Axel froze.

"He's not gone..." He turned to run only to be surprised by someone standing there in front of him. "Shit!" _Riku..._ Not a second passed and I saw more blood in front of me. Axel's expression was a mixture of pain, surprise and sadness. Riku didn't just stab Axel, he's proceeded to carve a hole in him, getting covered in his blood. He had lost all of his humanity and I couldn't recognize my best friend anymore. I fell to my knees as I saw him digging his hands into Axel, pulling out all of his organs and breaking his bones. He stood up with Axel's heart in hand and threw it to the side.

 _SO GIVE ME YOUR FILTH_  
 _MAKE IT ROUGH_ _  
LET ME, LET ME TRASH YOUR LOVE  
I WILL SING TO YOU EVERYDAY, IF IT WILL TAKE AWAY THE PAIN  
OH AND I'VE HEARD YOU GOT IT, GOT IT SO BAD_ _  
_ _CAUSE I AM THE BEST YOU'LL NEVER HAVE!_

It was my turn. I couldn't stop thinking that it was my turn to die. I felt myself give up inside. I couldn't move anymore and no one was going to save me. I simply stared off into space and waiting for the inevitable I let my tears fall more since there was no point in holding them back anyways. He stood there, staring at me with those crazed eyes that looked beautiful even if he was about to kill me. I felt myself shaking. "Riku..." I felt the knife pierce through my skin. He was stabbing me but not profound enough to kill. No, he was stabbing me to hurt me. He wasn't going to let me die quickly. Once he felt that I had enough cuts on my body, he then broke my bones. I cried out in agony but I couldn't do anything about it. Those were the bitterest tears I have ever cried and they were my last. When he had enough of breaking my bones, he went for my eyes. The last thing I ever saw were small tears on the corner of his eyes and that's when he gouged my eyes out. I screamed and I wanted to cry but all I 'saw' now was darkness.

"I still love you Riku..."

~.~

Riku stood there with a gun in his hand, one he had found along the way. He stood there and pointed it at the boy on the floor, who had mumbled something. Without any hesitation, he pulled the trigger

 _BABY_ , _YOU WERE MY PICKET FENCE  
I MISS MISSING YOU NOW AND THEN  
CHLORINE KISSED SUMMER SKIN  
I MISS MISSING YOU NOW AND THEN  
SOMETIMES BEFORE IT GETS BETTER  
_ _THE DARKNESS GETS BIGGER  
THE PERSON THAT YOU'D TAKE A BULLET FOR IS THE ONE BEHIND THE TRIGGER  
OH  
_ _WE'RE FADING FAST  
I MISS MISSING YOU NOW AND THEN_

A few minutes passed. The song that has been repeating was finally coming to an end and Riku began to regain his sanity slowly.

 _NOW AND THEN_

Riku blinked multiple times, trying to figure out what was happening around him. He looked at himself, covered in blood which repulsed him. He then looked at everything around him before turning to the figures on the floor but he couldn't recognize them. When he then noticed the spiked brown hair that was now tainted red because of the blood and that's when he began to realize what had happened

 _NOW AND THEN_

"Sora...?" His eyes widened in horror as he examined the body closely. It was full of bloody cuts and broken bones. "No... I couldn't have done this..."

 _NOW AND THEN_

Riku held Sora's body and cried. "I'm so sorry... I'm so fucking sorry..." Riku couldn't say anything other than sorry, even though he knew Sora couldn't hear him anymore. He remembered a promise they had made when the were younger and he smiled painfully at the memory. "Hey Sora... We promised we'd be together forever... We promised that we would never be separated..." Riku looked at the gun next to him and picked it up. "Wait for me Sora. I'll be seeing you soon..." He pointed the gun to his head and a single shot was the last thing that was heard that night.

 _Baby you were my picket fence  
I miss missing you now and then..._

* * *

 ** _So... yeah... I'm so sorry for this... I apologize forever for writing this. Oh my god, WHAT DID I DO?!  
_**

 ** _I wanted to try something different and I actually got this idea from Midnight (of course I changed a few things) but hell, I was not expecting it to come out like this!_**

 ** _I'm so sorry! ;~;_**

 ** _I'd actually like to know your thoughts as long as they're productive and not hateful._**

 ** _Again, I'm so sorry..._**

 ** _Till next time!_**

 ** _-Icy_**


End file.
